


Hazy

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: After ShinRa begins recommending it's troops try sleeping together, the military becomes quite a tightly knit unit. For some soldiers however, the fine line between sex and love becomes a little hazy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly snippets. Sorry, I'm finding hard to focus between writings. Warnings in the first part for sex.

At first Sephiroth didn’t think he had any reason to panic. The noises Cloud made didn’t sound pained or even uncomfortable. They sounded like his usual moans, if a little muffled in the mattress. Zack certainly didn’t seem concerned. He lounged next to them, just watching, occasionally petting over Cloud’s back or brushing Sephiroth’s hair back.

There was nothing to tell him that this would be any different than the other times all three had slept together.

Sephiroth groaned when he felt Cloud come. His whole body seeming to tremble and clench around him. He bent down a little lower, pressing himself against Cloud’s back hearing the quiet noises he made as Sephiroth kept moving inside of him. Sephiroth pressed a soft kiss against the back of his neck.

Then it changed. Cloud’s cries grew louder, more insistent, like the was about to orgasm again. He stopped clutching the sheets and started clawing at Sephiroth. Pushing, and then trying to shove Sephiroth away.

Sephiroth pulled out as quickly as he could without hurting Cloud.

“Cloud,” he said, “what’s wrong? Does it hurt, did I hurt you?” Zack sat up, helping him turn Cloud back over. The trooper still felt so light to them, effortless to move.

His gaze was hazy, not focusing on anything. Sephiroth rubbed under his eyes, at the tear tracks on his face. He was crying? Why didn’t he say anything?

“Cloud?” Zack said, “Can you hear me?” Cloud’s breathing shuddered for a moment, and then his whole body slumped. Sephiroth stood up instantly.

“He’s fainted,” he said, rushing towards where he kept his Materia and potions. When he came back to the room Zack had propped Cloud up a bit.

“He’s not injured, at least not in a way I can tell,” Zack assured him.

“But…why?”

“I don’t know,” Zack said, “has something like this ever happened with other guys you slept with?”

“No,” Sephiroth said, “but I haven’t with many…even after ShinRa started encouraging it.” It did help with group cohesiveness. People fought harder for those they cared for, especially when you were next to them. Real relationships didn’t spring up often though.

And Sephiroth had thought Cloud more experienced than he was. He’d gotten around a lot in the infantry…and he was cute. Even SOLDIERs often visited him. He’d certainly walked Sephiroth through a lot of the safety rules he put in place for himself.

But he never mentioned passing out like this before…

Cloud have a quiet snort and stirred.

“Cloud?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Cloud grunted. His eyes opened and seemed much more clear. He blinked in confusion when he saw the two SOLDIERs looking over him with concern.

“Are you okay?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud broke out into a wide smile and nodded.

“Yeah,” he croaked out, “I’m great.” He was still shaking a bit as he sat up. Zack and Sephiroth immediately helped him.

“What?” Cloud shook his head, “what’s all that stuff for.” An unsteady hand pointed at the healing supplies.

“I thought I hurt you,” Sephiroth said. He blinked when Cloud giggled.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said, “that’s not really funny.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Zack asked, running a hand through his hair.

“I came my fucking brains out,” Cloud said with another giggle.

“And after?” Zack asked. Cloud shrugged and giggled again.

“It happens sometimes,” Cloud said, “When it’s too good. I’m okay though.” He started to look more alert.

“How many times has it happened?” Sephiroth asked.

“Like…maybe once?” Cloud said, “it was way more intense though…he had a vibrator…”

“You don’t have to explain,” Zack said with a laugh, “You just kind of caught us off guard is all.”

“I’m okay,” Cloud insisted, “I can go again.”

“I need a breather,” Sephiroth said, with one of his softer smiles, “and I’m a little worried about you going back like this.”

“I’m fine,” Cloud said, “but if you wanna cuddle, then I won’t complain.” He paused and swallowed thickly, “Could I get some water?”

“Of course,” Sephiroth said, scooping picking up the potions and his bracer to put away while he was up.

He heard Zack come in the kitchen behind him.

“You care about him, don’t you?” Zack said softly.

“I thought that’s what all this…was for?” Sephiroth said.

“You care more than anyone thinks you do,” Zack said. Sephiroth remembered the cold feeling in his gut when he saw Cloud’s tears, when his eyes rolled shut and he went limp…and how his chest felt when Cloud looked at him…and smiled.

“He doesn’t have to know,” Sephiroth said, and shut off the faucet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cloud finds himself in a situation where he is almost assaulted and raped. This is where the non-con warning comes from.

Cloud felt the panic start to bubble in his throat when his call to Zack went straight to voicemail.

_Hey, it’s Zack. Hopefully you knew that when you called. I’m busy kicking ass or eating, one of the two. I’ll call you back when it’s done._

“Zack…” Cloud whispered, his eyes flitted to the door when the voices outside got louder, “Zack…I think I’m in trouble…and you can’t help me from wherever you are…I’m sorry. I’ll call you if I get out of this.”

Cloud breathed in deeply and pressed his ear to the door, hoping they wouldn’t try and test if it was locked.

“Hey…do you think he’s okay?” Cloud had a moment to hope he was over-reacting.

“Why? It’s not like he’s going anywhere.” And they were dashed.

He poured through his contacts, looking for any name he trusted, anyone he thought would believe him and get him out of here. He saw a lot of people who he considered “booty calls” and zero he thought of as “friends”.

 _That’s what you get for being so easy Strife._ Cloud felt tears welling in his eyes at the thought and then he paused at a name.

Sephiroth.

They’d had dinner a few times, and a few outings too, but always with Zack and usually before fucking. But at the same time…he was nice…seemed to care about what Cloud wanted and did listen to him when they were together. Cloud would have laughed at the idea that he felt he knew more about Sephiroth than almost anyone else on his PHS had he not been so desperate and terrified.

His hands shook as he dialed. It picked up after one ring.

“Sephiroth,” the man on the other end answered.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud said, more relieved than anything to hear someone else’s voice.

“Cloud?” Sephiroth sounded confused, “Is everything…alright?” Cloud almost said yes…and then nearly slapped himself.

“N-no,” he said, tears started spilling over, “I think I’m in trouble. I know I shouldn’t be calling you for this, but…but…I don’t know what else to do. Zack’s not answering and I…I need help.”

“Cloud,” Sephiroth’s voice sounded warmer. Just a little. “Tell me where you are.”

“I’m in the infantry sergeant quarters,” Cloud said, “I’m…I locked myself in a bathroom.” Sephiroth was quiet for a long moment.

“What happened?” he asked. No “why are you locked in a bathroom”, no, “who was with you.” Cloud took a deep breath.

“I was talking to a sergeant in another squad,” he started, “I…it’s been a week since we started and he asked to meet me. When I got here…there were two other guys here. He said all three of them wanted to…sleep with me.” Cloud blushed furiously, hating himself for being so stupid.

“You said no?” Sephiroth asked.

“I said no,” Cloud confirmed, “but…he kept me here, asking to talk, and kept trying to make me drink some water, but…I know it sounds like I’m over-reacting, but I’m really scared. They have my jacket and it has the keycards to the barrack rooms and-“

“I’m on my way Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “stay where you are. Do not open the door until I get there.”

“Thank you,” Cloud said, not caring that it came out as a sob, “It’s room 502.”

“I will keep the line open,” Sephiroth said, “don’t hang up.”

“I won’t,” Cloud said, sagging against the wall.

* * *

 

Cloud felt like the minutes dragged by until he heard the knock on the front door. He was on his feet in an instant,but hesitated in opening the bathroom door.

“I’m here for Cloud,” he heard Sephiroth’s voice say.

“Uhh…he’s not here sir,” he heard Willis say.

“The tracker in his PHS says otherwise,” Sephiroth replied. A few moments later there was a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“It’s me Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “unlock the door.” Cloud ripped it open. Sephiroth guided him out with a hand on his back. Cloud stared at the floor, not even wanting to see any of their faces again. It was only when he was halfway down the hall that he realized he didn’t get the jacket back.

“My coat,” he said stopping, “my keycards…”

“I’m having the lock scan changed,” “Sephiroth said, “It’s a fairly regular procedure and your new cards will be ready by morning.”

“Oh,” Cloud said, blushing harder.

“Are you okay?” Sephiroth asked.

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “Nothing happened it’s just…”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Sephiroth said, “you did everything right.”

“I never should have gone there,” Cloud said.

“You couldn’t have known,” Sephiroth told him, “you trusted your gut though and got out. That is what matters.”

“What…what happens now?” Cloud asked.

“You’ll have to sleep somewhere else,” Sephiroth said, “there are empty SOLDIER third quarters for times like this or…” Cloud waited for Sephiroth to finish.

“Or…I’ve been told my couch is quite nice to sleep on.” Cloud would decide later it was a stupid snap decision, but right now he didn’t want to be alone.

“Do you mind if I use your couch?”

* * *

 

When Cloud stepped out of the bathroom wearing  soft sweat pants and a tank top — not Sephiroth’s, but from some other person who had stayed over and left them behind — Sephiroth had already made the couch more like a bed with a set of sheets and a few extra pillows. He finished fluffing one and stepped away.

“You know where everything is?” Sephiroth asked, “you can use the TV if you wish. I will have my own on. If you need anything more, just knock.” Cloud nodded.

He didn’t know how long after he heard Sephiroth’s door shut that the shakes started. How fucking stupid was he. He went to see someone who has almost a stranger…and now was sleeping on the couch of someone he kind of knew. He thought…he was getting better at people…that this…open relationship policy was helping him.

How stupid could he get. People didn’t like him, they liked sleeping with him. Any further thinking was promptly interrupted.

“Cloud?” he jumped when he heard Sephiroth behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Sephiroth said, “but I can’t stop hearing you.” Cloud realized he had been sobbing. He scrubbed at his eyes feeling mortified.

“I’m sorry,” Cloud said, “I’m fine really, I just.”

“I know it’s not the right thing to say, but I think you’re lying,” Sephiroth said. His voice didn’t sound accusatory, just concerned, “You’re not fine.” Cloud didn’t deny it.

“Can…can you tell me?” Sephiroth asked.

“It’s just…me being stupid,” Cloud said.

“It happens to all of us,” Sephiroth said, “but usually it doesn’t affect us so…harshly.” Cloud started at him…then started to babble.

“It thought…I was on my way to making better friends,” Cloud said, “but when I needed help the only one of my “friends” even considered thinking called was Zack and…you. I don’t know anyone else. Not really.

“And I trusted people so blindly that…” he couldn’t finish. He felt the sofa sink, and Sephiroth’s hand rubbed his back gently.

“To be perfectly honest,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t think you were being stupid. If I were to guess, I’d think those three had a plan the moment they contacted you. I also don’t think this was their first time trying something like this. I’ve already opened up an investigation. They’ll be under watch for a while. I do hope I’m wrong, but if I’m not…you did everything right Cloud.”

“Also…I’ve found that friends are hard to come by,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t have many myself.

“I do, however, consider you to be one of them,” Sephiroth said, “So…as a friend, I don’t mind helping tonight.” Cloud blinked owlishly at him.

“Really?” Cloud said. Sephiroth nodded. Cloud did his last stupid thing for the evening and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth. He was stiff and still for a long moment, then he relaxed and ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair, something he usually did during their post-coitus cuddles. Strangely…it was kind of comforting.

Cloud felt better when he pulled away. Sephiroth looked at him and seemed satisfied.

“Are you…okay now?” Cloud nodded and scrubbed at his eyes one more time. Sephiroth stood up.

“Then…good night,” Sephiroth said, “I’ll still be down the hall if you need me.” Cloud laid down when the door shut. After a while he picked out that Sephiroth was watching Law and Order: Midgar Streets. He turned it on and fell asleep to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack sees a lot around ShinRa

Zack laughed at his own joke in the back of the ShinRa transport. Some SOLDIERs thought of infantry as a chore to work with, but Zack figured there had to be some good guys in there. Might as well try to find them. 

Most of the guys laughed too, one in particular tried to hide it in his scarf. Zack nudged him. 

“It’s a joke,” he whispered, “you know...supposed to be funny.” The trooper laughed again. 

“And come on guys, we’re in a bullet proof truck. Let’s lose the helmets. It feels weird talking to you guys like that,” Zack said, flopping back. Most nodded and took them off. The shy laugher hesitated. The others introduced themselves, since they all knew Zack’s. There was Mico, Lyla, Bertran, and...the shy guy pulled his helmet off. 

“Cloud,” the trooper said. Zack smiled warmly. Inside part of him went, _oh no, he’s hot._

* * *

He saw Cloud again about a week later. More accurately he saw Cloud having a hard time separating from his date. His date’s lips. 

Cloud certainly looked like he liked to be kissed . 

Finally they broke apart. 

“Can I see you again?” Cloud’s date asked softly. 

“Sure,” Cloud said, stumbling away a bit, “you have my number?” Cloud still had an I-just-got-fucked-stupid smile on his face. It disappeared when he saw Zack. 

Zack smiled at him though. He wasn’t one to judge and hey, the brass recommended this. 

“Cloud right?” he asked and got a nod in response, “glad to see you’re doing well.” Cloud blushed beet red. It was a nice color on him. 

“Hey,” Zack assured him, “I’m not judging or anything. That’d be like the pot calling the kettle black.” Cloud nodded as he returned to his normal color. 

“You’re being safe and all?” Zack asked. Kunsel often accused him of being a mother hen, but after he heard some SOLDIERs making a game out of tricking some people into not using condoms...

“Yeah,” Cloud said nodding, “I raid the infirmary stash when I run out and stuff.”

“Good,” Zack said, “Tell me the one’s who don’t. I’ll chew their asses out.”

* * *

The Third time he found Cloud trying to get away from one of those assholes who didn’t. He felt pissed. It wasn’t the first time he heard this third giving this story. Cloud didn’t look like he was buying it, but he was too polite for Zack’s tastes.

“Haven’t I already told you about lying about what the mako does to you?” Zack said. His voice was  far from the cheery tone he usually had around Cloud. Cloud jumped at it. The Third paled. 

“Hey...it doesn’t hurt nobody,” he started. 

“It hasn’t hurt someone yet,” Zack corrected, “you really want your partners to take the risk that they’re too mako sensitive? You’re gonna hurt someone like that.” The Third was pulling away and Cloud stood up immediately. Zack got his name to report to a superior and chased after the blonde. 

“Cloud!” he called, jogging up to him, “You okay?” Cloud nodded, not meeting his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Cloud said, “sorry you...had to step in.” 

“It’s what we’re supposed to do,” Zack said, “the commanders know how to handle stuff like this too. You can ask for help.” 

“I should have just said no,” Cloud said, now looking to the side, “but...”

“He was nice,” Zack said, understanding. He’d met someone like that too. Angeal helped him then. 

“And next time you will,” Zack said patting his shoulder, “Right now you needed that little shove. It happens to everyone.” Cloud nodded still looking shy and embarrassed. 

“You eaten yet?” Zack asked. Cloud looked up startled. 

“You look like you need a pick-me-up,” Zack said, “I know a good place, and I’ll buy.”

“...okay,” Cloud said with a nod and and shy smile.

* * *

The smile was less shy as he and Zack swapped hook-up stories and laughed over some of the bad ones. Cloud looked more relieved when Zack revealed he had been in Cloud’s shoes too once. Multiple times. 

“You just gotta be an asshole if they are,” Zack said, “no way around it.” Cloud nodded, looking more assured about his mistake. 

“And like I said, if they don’t, call me and I’ll bust their asses,” Zack said. 

“You being serious about that?” Cloud asked. 

“Give me your number,” Zack said, “I’ll be your back-up.”

* * *

Cloud didn’t call Zack for a while, but he did smile and wave when they saw each other. 

Zack ended up calling him and inviting him out again. Kid was too cute to resist. He looked surprised when Zack said goodbye before reaching HQ but brushed it off. 

“ _Are we friends?_ ” Cloud texted him later

“ _No duh”_ Zack replied. 

* * *

Cloud kissed him first. It didn’t feel like a romantic thing. And Cloud was blushing. 

“Sorry...it’s a mountain people thing,” Cloud said, “I just forgot and-” Zack pushed his head against Cloud’s affectionately. 

“That’s a platonic kiss from Gongaga,” Zack said, “and thanks.”

* * *

Zack introduced Cloud to Sephiroth, knowing the kid admired him and probably had a massive crush on him too. Sephiroth was cool and calm as usual, but Cloud held it together. That was a lot more than most SOLDIER Thirds could say. 

“I’m Zack’s friend,” Cloud said after Zack introduced him, “It’s...nice to meet you.” Zack wiggled his eyebrow at Cloud’s choice of word, but Cloud ignored him without a reaction. 

“Likewise,” Sephiroth said. Zack waggled them again. Cloud left an impression it seemed. Sephiroth usually didn’t talk at introductions. 

* * *

Cloud kissed Zack for real too. Zack was glad Cloud liked kissing because he was really good at it. 

Still he pulled away. 

“What?” Cloud asked. 

“I just...want to make sure you want this,” Zack said. Cloud cocked his head. 

“I mean...I wanna stay friends with you too,” Zack explained, “so if it’s too hard...I don’t want you to feel like you have to.” Cloud’s eyes widened. 

“Oh...” he said, pulling away too. Zack could feel the ideas hitting Cloud, but knew it was for the better. 

“Can I think about it?” Cloud asked. 

“Absolutely,” Zack said. 

* * *

Two days later, Cloud texted his answer. 

 _I wanna try, but if it’s too weird...we’ll stop. I want to be friends too._  Zack smiled. 

And that was that.

* * *

Sephiroth found them a month later. He knew they were sleeping together. Most people didn’t keep that stuff a secret anyway. 

Zack blinked at his question. Cloud didn’t.

“It’s okay with me if it’s okay with you,” Cloud said. Zack grinned at him. 

“Okay then,” Zack said, “when’s a good day.”

* * *

Zack found himself in the unique position of having to be patient with Sephiroth. He knew the basics, but...he had a lot more to learn. Cloud was fun to practice on though. He laughed a lot. 

“If you can’t laugh here,” Cloud once told him, “then why are we friends?” 

Zack eventually broke down and invited Seph out too. 

“It’s not supposed to be like a performance grade,” Zack told him, “It’s supposed to be fun.” 

“Fun?” 

“Like sparring in the VR room even though there’s no mission to prepare,” Zack knew all about those spars too. Angeal told him. Genesis invited him to watch once. He declined though. Sephiroth nodded. 

He noticed that when Cloud went out with them, Sephiroth relaxed just a little bit more. 

He invited both of them more often.

* * *

Zack stared at Sephiroth for a long time, finally realizing something he never thought would happen. 

“You care more than anyone thinks you do,” Zack said. The pause told him everything. 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Sephiroth said. Zack wanted to argue back. That Cloud needed someone to care...but knew it wasn’t the time. 

Besides, Cloud cuddles were not a thing to be missed.

* * *

 

He knew Sephiroth cared when he came over that morning. Sephiroth had two plates out and two coffees made. One black with two sugars and one that was mostly cream and sugar. Breakfast was ready. 

Zack woke sleeping beauty with a kick to the couch. Cloud shot up. 

“You’ll call me when you get out if it huh?” Zack said. Cloud paled. 

“Oh gods...Zack.” Cloud started. 

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” Zack said, wrapping Cloud in a hug. Cloud held him back, babbling about how sorry he was, he just wasn’t thinking right at all last night. 

Sephiroth nodded to him from the kitchen when Zack mouthed “thank you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth isn't sure what he's gotten into

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m going to do with Genesis and Angeal in this AU, but they for sure have left ShinRa and SOLDIER.

Sephiroth remembered the day his former Commander awkwardly made the announcement. Most of the speech made reference to “Group Cohesiveness” and “Helping Each Other Ease Stress.” There was a lot of blushing and a few cat calls, but it took time before anyone actually took advantage of it. 

Correction: before Genesis took advantage of it. Gen wasn’t shy and he got around. Angeal did too, before he decided he was more of a romantic. Neither of them ever offered, but then again, Sephiroth never asked. They did talk though and he learned a lot. 

Genesis went after anyone he wanted...mostly those who asked. Angeal had a type...and that type had to sometimes make him breakfast in the morning. Sephiroth...didn’t know. 

Genesis tried to narrow it down. 

He found men attractive. 

He found women attractive. 

He found quite a few people in between attractive. 

But he didn’t want to sleep with them. Genesis smiled at him though and squeezed his hand. 

“I have a new word for you dear,” he said.

* * *

Sephiroth knew Zack well enough to know what this was. He was trying to embarrass or give a pep talk to his little blonde friend. He knew about what his “fans” looked like. 

Except. 

“I’m Zack’s friend,” the blonde said, “It’s...nice to meet you.” Most of them didn’t hold themselves like this...speak softly and succinctly. Most of them required training to keep their distance...even if they had been in SOLDIER for months. Perhaps...this was someone different. 

“Likewise,” Sephiroth said. The blonde nodded. Sephiroth could feel Zack making a face of some sort behind them, but knew when he looked it would be gone. 

He looked anyway.

* * *

Hearing the laugh was a strange sensation. 

Infantry often found their way up to the SOLDIER floors. After Angeal, a few SOLDIERs had taken a few infantry under their wing, to try and give them a few pointers. A few had found friends. A few more had found lovers. 

Regardless SOLDIER wasn’t necessarily the isolated place it used to be before. Sephiroth didn’t mind, but never said he liked it better that way even if it was true. 

He hadn’t heard a laugh like that, felt it touch at the corners of his mouth, in a long time. Naturally, he looked for the source. 

He couldn’t remember the name of Zack’s friend, but he remembered the meeting because it was...different. 

Zack was grinning as his friend tried to hold in gales of laughter. He was failing quite miserably as giggles escaped from the hand he had over his mouth. 

Even though he wasn’t here, Sephiroth heard Genesis behind him asking about why he was staring. Zack’s friend was attractive...and he had a nice smile. 

He watched them leave. Zack had an arm over his friend’s shoulder, but both of them walked loosely. Casually. There was nothing between them but what had prompted the blonde to laugh. They were friends and nothing more.

* * *

The next time Sephiroth saw the blonde, he remembered his name: Cloud. He was still with Zack, but they were closer. Some wall between them was gone. He remembered seeing something similar between Genesis and Angeal and for a moment it made him glad. 

What those two had wasn’t necessarily rare, other people could have it too. 

Their conversation was more serious than last time. Cloud nodded to what Zack had to say and seemed to agree, and then the tension was gone. Zack ruffled the blonde’s hair and Cloud slapped his hand away without fear of retribution. 

For a moment he felt that longing, the one he hand when Angeal and Genesis had those moments, then he brushed it away and moved on.

* * *

The last time he saw them, he knew. 

Angeal and Genesis hadn’t crossed this boundary. They knew they couldn’t without hurting the other. It seemed to work fine here. 

Sephiroth knew Zack well enough that he had made his way around, mostly from Angeal fretting over him. He assumed Cloud did the same. Come to think of it...he might had seen Cloud up here before he attached himself to Zack. 

But they came back to each other, and Sephiroth didn’t know how that made him feel. He had no words to describe it, nor had he felt like this before. 

He looked it up that night on the Internet. He didn’t have Genesis to ask after all.

* * *

A week of observation of other couples confirmed some of the things he found. He didn’t feel that way about them as he did with these two. His wasn’t sure how to resolve it...so he poked at the source. 

Zack’s reaction to Sephiroth’s question was to look to Cloud. Cloud stared at Sephiroth for a long moment. Sephiroth wasn’t sure what he saw, but Cloud smiled at it. 

“I’m okay with it if you are,” Cloud said. 

Zack smiled back.

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t need Genesis to tell him that first night was terrible. Zack scratched his head a little with that crooked smile of his, but Cloud seemed unfazed. 

“C’mere,” the blonde said, “don’t worry about it. If every fuck was perfect...we wouldn’t have blowjobs.” Zack barked out a laugh at that, falling over. 

Sephiroth later agreed with Cloud’s sentiment...and Cloud was more than happy to help him learn the art of good fellatio.

* * *

Going out was a different kind of stress. Zack assured him it didn’t have to have anything to do with bedroom stuff. 

“Not unless you want it to be” Zack said with a cheeky grin, “It’s not supposed to be a performance grade. It’s supposed to be fun.” 

“Fun?” Sephiroth said. Fun was not part of that speech of group cohesiveness.

 “Like sparring in the VR room even though there’s no mission to prepare,” Zack said. That was a reference Sephiroth could relate too.

* * *

It was...easier...when they were three. Zack could lead and get Sephiroth there, but seeing Cloud try was better incentive. Sephiroth would eat bar food, play darts or the rigged claw machine if Cloud led the way. 

Cloud had a quiet presence, but he was no coward and Sephiroth admired the way he just pushed on through. 

Even when they went to Sephiroth’s place and it didn’t go as planned. 

“If you can’t laugh here,” Cloud said, “then why are we friends?” Sephiroth was sure he was talking to Zack...or it was the four beers he’d consumed earlier...but Sephiroth knew he liked that phrase out of Cloud’s mouth. 

And he liked it when Cloud laughed.

* * *

Nothing compared to the fear that he had done something irreversible to Cloud. Even as the blonde was dozing quite happily sated next to him, he still felt that cold rush when he remembered Cloud going limp. 

He felt worse about Zack. How could he explain?

Zack had said it first: “You care more than anyone thinks you do.” 

It wasn’t like their relationship was a secret...but Sephiroth knew it was more than that. He panicked when Zack said it. 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Sephiroth said. It wasn’t what he meant to say at all. He didn’t know what he meant to say. He didn’t know if he...had what Zack and Cloud had, what Angeal and Genesis had. 

Maybe he was trying to back off. 

Maybe he didn’t want to impede Cloud.

Maybe he didn’t want have Zack think he didn’t care about him the same way. 

But Cloud cuddles were not to be missed. And Zack still smiled at the both of them just the same.

* * *

Sephiroth didn’t expect Cloud to call. He knew Cloud had his number, but Cloud didn’t use it all that much, mostly when they were both texting Zack at the same time did it pop up. 

But this was a phone call. 

“I think I’m in trouble,” Cloud stammered out, “I know I shouldn’t be calling you for this, but…but…I don’t know what else to do. Zack’s not answering and I…I need help.”

“Tell me where you are,” Sephiroth said. 

“I’m in the infantry sergeant quarters,” Cloud said, “I’m…I locked myself in a bathroom.” And Sephiroth closed his eyes. 

“What happened?” he asked and listened to Cloud talk

It was rare, but it happened. People took advantage of the system. He hoped it wasn’t the case, but he wouldn’t leave Cloud there. 

“I’m on my way Cloud,” Sephiroth said, “stay where you are. Do not open the door until I get there.”

That was protocol. He’d have Cloud’s locks changed too. That was routine enough, but where to put Cloud...

He’d figure it out once Cloud was secure.

* * *

He never thought he’d comfort someone on his sofa. He nearly thought Cloud was having a panic attack in his living room when he came out. He knew he was no good at this...but he had to try. 

Zack wouldn’t be back from his mission until morning. He’d texted Zack that Cloud was here as soon as they entered. 

“I know it’s not the right thing to say,” Sephiroth started, “but I think you’re lying. You’re not fine.” And Cloud looked stricken for a moment...and then he gave. His quietness ended and he told Sephiroth everything. Sephiroth rubbed his back in a way he’d seen other people comforted. But Cloud finished, and Sephiroth found they had something else in common. 

I’ve found that friends are hard to come by,” Sephiroth said, “I don’t have many myself. I do, however, consider you to be one of them. So…as a friend, I don’t mind helping tonight.” Cloud blinked. 

“Really?” he asked. Sephiroth nodded. 

Cloud practically fell on him, wrapping arms around his shoulders. Sephiroth reacted on instinct, holding still in case this was wrong too, but Cloud held on to him...and Sephiroth loosened and began threading fingers through his hair in the way he seemed to like.

* * *

Zack came directly to Sephiroth’s apartment when he got back. He seemed to relax when he could confirm that Cloud was safe and sound. Sephiroth just nodded to him from where he was making breakfast. 

He set Cloud a spot as he babbled and apologized to Zack, and rushed to make one for Zack too. 

Zack liked his coffee with one cream one sugar.

* * *

Sephiroth could see Cloud was quiet and subdued after. He didn’t understand why Zack didn’t try his usual cheering up tactics. He let it go for three days before he contacted them on their usual message board. 

_I have a rest day tomorrow. Zack always says I have the best TV for movie nights if you are interested. You will have to bring your own popcorn._

The responses didn’t come immediately. It made impatient. He kept checking even though he knew he would hear then respond. 

 _I’ll bring food and drinks if you pick the movie Cloud?_  

Zack wrote that. Cloud typed for a long time. 

 _Is it alright if it’s just a movie night?_  

Sephiroth exhaled, relieved. 

 _Of course_ , he replied. He hesitated for a long time. 

_I have a guest bedroom too, in case you both stay too long._

_Thanks._ Cloud sent. And then he sent one of those emoji things Zack sometimes spoke exclusively in. Sephiroth smiled back at it. 


End file.
